


Bedroom Diplomacy

by Eowyn (eowynsmusings)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, No Scourge, PWPish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynsmusings/pseuds/Eowyn
Summary: King Noctis is bored during the Annual Conference of the four major nations of Eos. However, taking the discussions to the bedroom does have its merits...





	Bedroom Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Ardyn Bottom Anthology](https://ardynanthology.wixsite.com/ardynbottomanthology), for which it was translated into Japanese. Now that the anthology has been published, I am posting the original English (and slightly altered version) :) Hope you enjoy ^_^ My first double penetration and all ^_^  
>    
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and promise to return them after borrowing them for my purposes ... near enough in the state I found them in.  
>    
>  **Beta:** Big thanks to Undomiel_48 for checking this over even though it made you squirm *huggles*

Noctis Lucis Caelum _hated_ these kinds of gatherings. They were terribly boring and the so called talks that went with them were the most tedious in the history of ... everything boring and tedious. No wonder his father had decided to abdicate at the age of 60 to spend the twilight years of his life away from the Crown City on a small farm in Duscae. With his former Shield and long term lover, Clarus Amicitia no less. Noctis understood, yes, but that was only until he realised that being the new King of Lucis wasn't all fun and games and actually involved work!  
  
At least he had revitalised the Council, and gotten rid of all the idiots who had been part of it. Unfortunately, he hadn't been very diplomatic about it all, and Ignis had needed months if not years to smooth out feathers that Noct had ruffled. With a pitchfork. He still hadn't heard the end of it from his advisor, and Iggy's constant lectures about etiquette and tact were truly starting to grate on Noct's already frayed nerves.  
  
Chuckling to himself, he now glanced at Ignis as he pinched the bridge of his nose as the Chancellor of Niflheim droned on and on about new trade deals between the four parties sitting around the table for their annual gathering that this time Insomnia played host to. Accordo, Tenebrae, Niflheim and Lucis had lived in peace this last century, albeit a strained one at times, and the rulers of the four countries met once a year in one of the capital cities. He'd taken part in a few of these before he'd taken the throne, but back then it had all been fun and games, especially after Ravus, the firstborn of the Queen of Tenebrae and he had continued where they'd left off the last time they had spent any decent amount of time together, and then a year later, a third party in the form of Niflheim's chancellor had joined them as well. But while Ardyn Izunia was fun in bed, he was bloody boring at the conference table.  
  
At the moment, the red-haired man pointed out the advantages of the fishing industry, and even Camelia Claustra, the First Secretary of Accordo, seemed close to falling asleep. Which was quite possibly what Ardyn intended because if others tuned out when he talked, they didn't really know what Niflheim actually wanted and stood to gain from whatever they were eventually agreeing to. But luckily Ignis would never allow for that to happen and so Noctis could simply rest his chin on his folded hands and gaze at the amber eyed man, letting that smooth voice simply wash over him. Just like he did in bed...  
  
Ravus was eight years Noct's senior, and they had been lovers on and off since Noct had turned sixteen on one of the then crown prince's journeys to their closest allies in Tenebrae. Ravus sister, Lunafreya, had been teasing them about it ever since, until the day Noct and Ravus had walked in on her and one of Noct's personal Kingsglaives ... Nyx Ulric. Noct had to smirk. How the mighty had fallen. She was begging them not to tell the queen, something they had only agreed to after making a few demands of their own. It didn't matter anymore, for Nyx and Luna were married now and rather pathetically happy. Sickening it was, truly.  
  
The second year Noctis had been forced to join his father for one of these lovely little get-togethers, he had figured out that Ravus had been holding out on him. Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim and really the person who really pulled the strings given just how senile Emperor Aldercapt had become, and Ravus had a little thing going on the side as well, and Noct, well, he wanted in. So Ardyn was 15 years older than him, but he was, quite frankly, hot as fuck, and that voice of his was silky smooth and turned Noct's needs to jelly. And, as it turned out, Ardyn was really good at giving head. While being fucked into oblivion by Ravus. Apparently, a man who was in charge during the day needed to let go of all control and restraints at night. Proverbially speaking because they were soon enjoying each others' company whenever they could. Much to Regis delight who had commented on how glad he was his son was getting along so well with both their friends from Tenebrae and their hosts.  
  
Gralea had been, and still was, grey and dull and dismal. But who cared about the city outside when the Chancellor's quarters were so lush and luxurious and the Chancellor himself looked so beautiful tied to his bed as Ravus plowed his perfect little arse. That was something they would have to do that night as well, Noct mused as he shifted to give his hardening cock more room. He thanked whichever tailor that had made his dress robes for no one but his two lovers would be able to figure out that he was firstly horny as hell and secondly already raring to go. If Ardyn ever shut up about bloody fish and crustaceans that was. Noct was half tempted to stuff the man's face himself, but that would probably cause a scandal and give Ignis a heart attack. Which in turn would piss off Gladio _and_ Aranea, one of commanders in Ardyn's entourage who was clearly interested in both Ignis and Noct's Shield. Seriously, were these political meetings just a ruse to fuck new people?!  
  
And so Noct decided against interrupting their honoured guest from Niflheim and instead looked over at Ravus. Who stared at Ardyn with that dispassionate and earnest expression Noct knew and loved so very much. Ravus wasn't actually listening to the Chancellor either, no. He was thinking of all the ways they could make him _pay_ for this terrible afternoon of boredom. Handcuffs were a given by now, that was for sure. But maybe also the silken scarf to blindfold the older man _and_ some of Noct's newest toys. Shit, if anyone ever found that secret compartment beneath his bed, they would think quite differently of their king. Well, it was all Ravus' fault anyway. He'd given Noct his first ever butt plug before he left Tenebrae just after they had become lovers with the words, "Here, a small token of my appreciation. Something to remember me by." And the bastard had done that in front of his mother, sister and Noct's own father! Fucker!  
  
It was then that Ignis nudged him in the side, none too gently and Noct realised that Ardyn had finally, fina-fucking-ly, finished. "Right then. Maybe we should resume this tomorrow. It is all very interesting, Chancellor..." Ardyn cocked his head as if to say, "You didn't actually listen to a word I was saying, right?" And he would have been correct. "And as such you will allow the rest of us to ponder it all a bit further." In other words, Ignis would do the pondering and then tell Noct what to do in the morning. Because the king himself had much better things to do with the rest of the afternoon, the evening and the entire night. Like _doing_ the Chancellor himself. Maybe they could finally try something they'd been talking about for a while, something that had been Ardyn's idea and just went to show how greedy the older man was for his two younger lovers. And their cocks.  
  
"I agree," Ravus muttered, his voice just as emotionless as his face had been earlier. "It is a lot to take in, and while I do agree on principle, maybe you would be so kind as to explain exactly where Tenebrae stands to benefit? Maybe while we take a walk along the roof garden?" Oh! Now that was both unfair and genius. Yes, Ravus would probably have some fun with Ardyn without him, but at the same time Noct knew that there was a secret passage that lead from one of the terraces to the Royal Wing and the king's own rooms. Talk about room service...  
  
By the time Noct had finally escaped Ignis' clutches and returned to his rooms, his lovers had already made themselves comfortable in the large four-poster bed. Ardyn was on his hands and knees with Ravus behind him and they both smiled at Noct as he walked into the bedroom. Until Ravus thrust deeply and the mighty Chancellor of Niflheim moaned in pleasure. "What ... oh, shit, Ravus! Do that again! What .. what took you so long, your Majesty? We were already forced to start without you, I fear..." How Ardyn could retrain his ability to speak so coherently when he was being fucked, none too gently by the looks of it, was beyond Noctis.  
  
But instead of replying, he just shrugged and sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against one of the posts as his fingers made short work of the buttons of his dress pants to free his by now aching cock. The moment he sprang free, Ardyn's eyes went to Noct's length, and he licked his lips, eyes beckoning as he chuckled. However, another well placed thrust and he moaned again with abandon, and it was Ravus' turn to chuckle, "Ah, this is so much better than listening to you talk for hours on end about fish. Seriously, Ardyn, were you trying to kill us with boredom?" There was such fire in the white-haired man's voice, and he caught Noct's gaze and winked. This was what made them all come back year after year, and the three of them knew it.  
  
It wasn't as if their little menage a trois was a secret, far from it. In fact there had been bets at least at the bookmakers in Insomnia on how long it would take them to make it official. Ravus at least could do whatever the fuck he wanted as the crown of Tenebrae would go to his sister eventually. And Ardyn, well, he could do whatever he pleased anyway. Even Ignis had already had the Talk with Noct about how there were other ways to have an heir that didn't involve a queen and, well, having sex with her. Noct had needed to bleach his brain afterwards, but luckily Ravus had been around at the time and he had fucked thoughts of being with a girl right out of Noct's head. Where he didn't want them anyway.  
  
Ardyn's eyes were still beckoning, but Noct shook his head, "Oh, no. I know how much you love sucking me off, so it would be doing you a favour. And you deserve to be punished for putting us through this god awful speech today. And I love fish and seafood! So no, I think I'd rather watch Ravus finish, but you, _Chancellor_ , won't get to join him in pleasure." Ravus, taking the hint, reached beneath Ardyn to use his fingers as a makeshift cockring while the king made himself comfortable and started to stroke himself, a smirk on his face as Ardyn's eyes seemed to be glued to his shaft. And he was wetting his lips involuntarily, desire written all over his face. At times like these, Noct always had to fight the urge to take a photo of his red-haired lover and send it to his high and mighty friends in Niflheim. Because this, right here in front of him, sweaty and begging for Ravus' cock, was the real Ardyn Izunia.  
  
"So Ravus, I was thinking that we should see if our little Chancellor's arse is just as greedy as his mouth seems to be. You think he will be able to accommodate the both of us?" Ardyn's eyes widened, and a smirk spread across his face. "I think he wants to try, which makes me think we should truly ensure that he can't come until we say so. Shall I get our special gift for him or do you want to? After you're done of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt you..." The truth was Noct loved watching his two lovers, and there had been at least one instance, one very drunken instance, when Noct had commented on how they fit together rather well ... hair colour wise. By the Six, he had been plastered that day!  
  
Ardyn's moans were music to his ears, and the Chancellor was rather generous with them now that his cock was held in Ravus' viselike grip. Noct knew it well, and he shivered at the memories of being denied his own completion time and time again. It happened every so often when Ravus felt especially playful and was both dreadful and oh so good! Especially when Ardyn sucked him off at the same time as their other lover prevented Noct from coming. Pleasurable pain, torturous pleasure. And Ardyn would know both, intimately, before the day was out. Well, he already did it seemed as his cock was brick red and bobbed with each and every of Ravus' thrusts, and for a moment Noct couldn't decide who he wanted to trade places with more; Ardyn or Ravus. He loved it when the first born of Tenebrae had him on all fours, but fucking Ardyn was a thing of beauty as well. Especially when he thought of the fact that Ardyn was aching for his cock.  
  
Ravus' movements were slowly losing their perfect rhythm, a telltale sign of how close he was. Ardyn knew as well, and turned to glance at the silver-haired man over his shoulder. Probably smirking as well. In response, Ravus twined his fingers in that luscious purple hair and pulled. Ardyn groaned and it was in that very moment that Ravus came, his face frozen in a mask of lust and pleasure. He was always beautiful, but like this he was truly delectable. And so unlike the stern young prince he had met all those years ago. Slumping down on Ardyn, all Ravus' remaining faculties seemed to go into maintaining his grip on Ardyn's cock, and Noct had to chuckle at that even as he stroked himself one last time. It wouldn't do to come himself just yet.  
  
Reaching for the small wooden leaf adorning the bed frame, he turned it in just the right way to make the hidden drawer slide out and Noct grinned at his treasures, choosing two vibrators to open their lover up with even further, and of course the cock ring that he handed to Ravus the moment he was lucid enough to actually use it. And when it closed around Ardyn's need Noct and Ravus grinned at each other while Ardyn moaned, his arms and legs shaking. Not then showed him the rest of his choice for this session, and the Chancellor's eyes widened. "If I had known that all I had to do was talk about fishing to get you both so fired up, I'd have done so years ago," he drawled and Noct rolled his eyes. Of course. Ardyn always tried to turn things like this in such a way that they were ultimately his idea or doing.  
  
"Or maybe it's just that we haven't had a chance to play with you for longer than we would like and simply intend to make the most of it?" Ravus was speaking right from Noct's heart and the young king nodded. "Now, how should we do this? Cuffs as well, or do you want him to be able to partake in what is to come? I would personally say for now he deserves some punishment and not being able to touch either of us..." Noct grinned, both at Ravus and Ardyn, and reached for one of the sets of cuffs he called his own. Coincidentally, it was one that Ardyn himself had gifted him, and as he passed it on to Ravus, he couldn't help himself but claimed the Chancellor's lips in a searing kiss that was more tongues and teeth than anything else. He'd missed this and every time he was with only one of his two lovers something felt odd. As if something important was missing. He knew he had feelings for them both, and that they were reciprocated, but so far Noct had been loath to label them.  
  
Fingers on Ardyn's chin, Noct gently rubbed his lover's stubble, making him moan in contentment. "Sometimes I wish I could tell your Emperor just what a slut you really are and how much you ache to be filled. Maybe I shall tell him next time I see him? Might top him over the edge he's currently tethering on and give you the opportunity to either claim that throne yourself, or come and work for Lucis... You know you want to." Ardyn smirked. They had spoken of this before for Aldercapt surely wasn't going to be around for much longer. And then there was the fact that Ardyn worked really well with Ignis, surprisingly enough.  
  
"And Ravus could become the new ambassador of Tenebrae, yes. We will cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?" Ardyn's grin was shit-eating, and Noct simply nodded at his silver-haired lover who, unbeknownst to Ardyn, had reached for the two dildos. Now he pushed one of them into the Chancellor's body, none too gently, as punishment for Ardyn's cheek. Well, it would have been but Ardyn's smirk didn't fade and he pushed back onto the toy, impaling himself further. "And I could also tell a story or two about the lusty King of Lucis... But I simply enjoy myself and remain silent..."  
  
"Isn't that because you're too busy sucking either mine or Noct's cock?" Ravus asked nonchalantly while coating the second toy with the oil he'd been using previously. Pushing Ardyn down so his face was in the sheets and his arse up in the air, he grinned. "Now let us see how hungry for cock you really are. Because I can't wait for Noct and I to fuck you at the same time." With that he began to slide the second dildo into Ardyn, who now groaned. "Hurts, doesn't it? Just like my ears earlier and Noct's as well. Heck, even Camelia was about to fall asleep. That calls for some sort of punishment."  
  
They had a safeword of course, and Ardyn would use it should the pain become too much. He had in the past when they had forgotten to remove the nipple clamps for too long and he had tears in his eyes by the time they came off. "Fuck..." he rasped, head turned so he could look up at Noct. Who had gone back to stroking himself.  
  
"Like what you see?" the young king asked, eyebrow raised. He knew the answer even before Ardyn nodded, amber eyes smouldering. "You will like it even more in a short while when it's deep inside of you. Right alongside Ravus' cock." Ardyn's eyes darkened further with lust, his already dilated pupils almost swallowing up all of the irises. "Oh my, you _do_ like that idea a lot, don't you? Slutty Chancellor Izunia, so greedy that he needs two cocks to fully satisfy him." Ardyn gasped for air as Ravus pushed the second toy deeper, tears in the corners of his eyes, but his expression was still one of utter pleasure, maybe with just a little bit of pain mixed into it. That was Noct's cue to let go of his cock to gently caress Ardyn's luscious hair.  
  
Ravus had started to do the same to Ardyn's back, his free hand tracing Ardyn's spine soothingly as he began to move the second dildo in and out of their lover's body. "Relax, love," he whispered, and the tone of Ravus' voice made Noct smile. Normally so cool and collected, the silver-haired man truly only showed his emotions with a few select people, and the two of them could count themselves lucky to be among them. "Soon it will be us within you, and you will love the feeling of us all being as one for the first time." Ravus eyes bore into Noct's, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was right. They would truly be one, and suddenly Noct couldn't wait.  
  
"Want you..." Ardyn rasped, fingers clenching and unclenching. "Want you both so fucking much."  
  
"Oh, I know, love, I can see just how eager you are..." Ravus chuckled, leaning over Ardyn to kiss his shoulders. "Just be a little more patient, and given the fact that you asked a lot of that of us before, it's only fair I think to get you to be patient as well now, don't you agree?" Ardyn growled, clearly not concurring at all. "Stop clenching your muscles then. Relax or it will truly hurt, and you know it." Huffing, the Chancellor rolled his eyes but started to take deep breaths and Noct could tell when he was finally no longer fighting the intrusion, or, and this was more likely knowing Ardyn, trying to pull the toys further into his body to hurry things along. Always needing to be in charge even while he was bottoming. It should be infuriating to both Ravus and Noct by now but the opposite was the case. It was endearing.  
  
After a few more minutes where the only noises filling the room were Ardyn's breathy little moans and groans, Ravus nodded. "I think you are as ready as you'll ever be, don't you?" The burgundy-haired man nodded, and then sighed when his hands were released from the cuffs. But when Ravus removed the two toys, Ardyn glared at the son of Tenebrae. Ravus though, Ravus just smirked and moved to the headboard, settling into the pillows. And then he beckoned Ardyn to join him. "Sit in my lap, love. Facing away from me and then lie back against me."  
  
Ardyn groaned as he quickly complied, and before long the Chancellor was impaled and lying back against Ravus. It was the silver-haired man who held Ardyn's legs close to his chest, giving Noct a rather lovely view of Ardyn's arse and Ravus' cock buried within it once more. "Fuck, if I wasn't so horny, I'd get my phone and snap some photos of you, you're so gorgeous. But as it is..." Noct grabbed for the oil, slicking himself and then crawling closer to his lovers, smirking down at Ardyn. Who was already reaching out to him. Taking himself in hand, he slowly pushed into the impossible tightness of Ardyn's body, feeling Ravus' cock right beside his own, and he had to stall for a second as he was running the risk of coming far too soon. "It's like the times when you jerked the two of us off with your hand, but fuck! This is so much better!"  
  
"It's incredible," Ravus rasped, his voice harsh and more of a growl than actual human speech. Which made Ardyn and Noct both moan in appreciation. To get Ravus to this point was quite a feat after all. Not that Noct was in a much better state. "So tight," the silver-haired man continued, now somewhat more in control of his faculties. "So _perfect_. Why haven't we tried this before?"  
  
"Because you two were afraid of breaking me, I think," Ardyn gasped, his knuckles white and hands shaking as he practically dug his nails into his own flesh. "You both are mine now, and I..." Noct smirked and nodded. There was no need for Ardyn to finish his sentence, and Noctis knew that they _would_ be revisiting their discussion about the future sooner rather than later. They had been dancing around it, all three of them, but the more often they were together, the harder it was to be alone in his big bed when he could be sharing it with his two lovers. Like he was right now. As intimately joined as they had ever been.  
  
"By the Six, you're so tight!" Noct gasped as he slowly began to build a rhythm of thrusts.  
  
"That would be because you are both fucking me, Noct. I thought you'd have noticed that by now. Seriously, you call yourself a king. You're lucky really that you have Ignis or you and Lucis would be lost." Ardyn smirked, having clearly grown accustomed to being stretched open in this manner. Turning his head to glance at Ravus. "I want to feel you like this always. Buried so deep I feel like I'm going to burst." He grinned, and then somehow managed to lift himself slightly to meet Noct's thrusts and tease Ravus' cock at the same time. "You're right ... this is perfect." Turning back to Noct, he pulled the young king closer and into a kiss that left them both breathless when it broke. "Fuck me, my king. My lord... Fill me with your royal cum. I've gone far too long without it and I crave far more of it. And I shall have it before the night is done... Why do you think I elected to have younger lovers, huh?"  
  
Ravus' hand moved to Ardyn's chest to pinch one of his nipples. Hard. "Watch it, Izunia. This was a shared decision and you better not forget it." Ardyn groaned, his hard cock straining against Noct's chest. Turning to Noct, the silver-haired man smiled. "Go on, Noct. I want to feel you move against me. And you know how much I love watching you fuck Ardyn. Now I can have both."  
  
Noctis nodded and after a few more slower thrusts, he established a faster and more punishing rhythm, designed to drive both of his lovers mad with lust. Only that Ravus could do something about it, Ardyn still wore the cock ring and if Noctis had anything to say about it, would do so for a while longer. But that didn't mean he couldn't stroke Ardyn's cock. Because the noises the chancellor made were simply out of this world. Ravus, seeing what Noct was up to, moved one hand to twine with Noct's around Ardyn's need, and the red-haired man threw back his head against Ravus' shoulder, groaning loudly. His breathing had turned to short gasps and pants. Noct wasn't much better off, but then he had always been the more vocal of the three of them. To reduce Ardyn to little mewls and moans was far greater an achievement.  
  
Still, when Ardyn began to beg for release after a few more minutes, it came as a shock to both Ravus and Noctis. "Please, fuck ... I want to come... Please..." There were tears in the corners of Ardyn's eyes, and Noct glanced at his silver-haired lover who nodded in consent. Removing the cock ring, Noct kissed the chancellor's chest, right above that rapidly beating heart and that was it. Ardyn came across both their stomachs, painting them with his cum, and the contractions around Noctis and Ravus pushed both royals over the edge as well. Ardyn groaned as he felt the both of them fill him to the brim and beyond with their _royal essence_ , and that blissful smile on his face was truly something Noct believed only the two of them ever got to see.  
  
It was Ravus who came down from his high first, and complained, "While I don't mind seeing you two tangled up together like this, I would truly love it if I could, you know, move? I'm losing the feeling in my legs." His words were accompanied by a low chuckle, which told Noct that the first born of Tenebrae didn't really care one bit. Still, he propped himself up on his arms and slowly pulled out of Ardyn's now gaping hole.  
  
He grinned when he saw his cum trickle out and over Ravus' now also softened cock, and flopped over onto his back with a sigh. "Fuck, I missed you guys. This bed is far too large for little old me."  
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that I think the Emperor is about to draw his last, so maybe we can revisit your little plan sooner rather than later? I already have someone lined up to take his place as a figurehead, but no one is to say that I have to be the Chancellor to truly pull all the strings, right? After all, I have my people in Gralea, and honestly, a little ambassadorship here in Lucis would suit me just fine. And I'm sure Ravus wouldn't mind it either."  
  
"As long as you don't talk to us about fishing anymore," Noct groaned, pressing his arm against his forehead as if to fend off the memories of Ardyn's little speech. Ravus nodded his agreement and Ardyn simply shrugged as he followed Noct's example and took up his favourite place in between his lovers.  
  
"Then it's a deal. Before the year is out I expect to return semi-permanently. Oh, and Noct? You will have to stock up on the oil then. Because I expect to be treated to a very special royal audience at least twice each and every night."  
  


FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@eowynsmusings](https://twitter.com/eowynsmusings) if you wish :D


End file.
